Save Me
by Kika Moglia
Summary: What if Emma was the Mayor and Regina came to town? Swap.
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't written many stories and my English is not at highest level but I hope you'll enjoy the story anyway. **

Chapter 1

"…_reaching for something in the distance…" _

She turned off the radio. Looking back at the road, she blinked few times, trying to stay awake. Hands in leather gloves gripped steering wheel, the contact caused familiar sound. Person sitting or half lying on a passenger seat was snoring lightly. She looked aside to check on her little son. _Little. _She hasn't called him that for a very long time. For her he was already big man. She didn't smile, focused on the road before her and sign that she was crossing borders of another small town in this eternal woods.

Small drops of cold water sprayed the windshield. Her eyelids were heavy and she blinked again.

_We have to stop. I need a rest._ _And Henry needs bed._

She speeded up to get to the center fast. Streets were deserted, as her green German fop began his race with darkness. First and the only accommodation she found was bed and breakfast of Granny's. She parked at curb and pulled the handbrake. Leaning against leather of the seat she looked at the sleeping boy again.

She reached with her hand and attempted to shake Henry from his sleep, at least to the level he could walk. But he just mumbled and didn't wake up at all. She tried few more times but no luck. So she got out of the car, taking keys and her bag, walking to the passenger door she opened it. One of her arms slid under his knees, the other wrapped around his shoulders and with slight gasp she picked him up from the seat, shutting the door. Slowly, she approached the door to the diner, managed to open them. It must've looked ridiculous as she was holding the eleven years old but she didn't care. The only thing she cared about in that moment was her son's safe sleep. Once inside, she headed right to the old woman who, as she supposed, was probably the one after whom the diner was named. Her idea about the woman was probably right, as she didn't have to say anything and Granny (with typical glasses on) invited her to the back where there was (or used to be) reception. Spiders find paradise there, their masterpieces went through all shades of white and grey. Her arms screamed with pain but she ordered herself to hold on.

"Can I please take him to the bed first?" She asked the old woman.

Granny offered her look of disagreement with this way of spoiling the child. "So tired?"

Regina almost rolled her eyes but then just nodded, not having enough energy to do more. She followed the owner upstairs and half-listened to the instructions. Finally, warm room and bed for Henry.

Granny looked at her again, not judging, just observing. "Do you want an extra mattress? For extra fee, of course."

But Regina was already with her back to Granny, putting Henry on the bed. "No, thanks." She turned to the older woman.

"We can do the check in now but don't expect me to bring it here." Granny didn't wait for an answer as she turned on her heels and headed down the stairs, quite agile at her age.

Regina had no intention to argue with her, she had to take rest of their stuff from the trunk of her car so the journey downstairs was necessary anyway.

"Okay, you got room 3a with two people, no extra mattress. We take only cash."

Regina didn't protest at that too and gave Granny money for few nights."

"How long are you gonna stay?" Granny smiled at her.

"Don't know. Thank you."

After bringing all their things, which was less than one sports bag, she locked the door and found place on the armchair to sleep because Henry, even if he wasn't that big, was splayed all over the bed.

* * *

When sharp blades of sun rays woke her up she shot up from the chair, which was a mistake because her back protested vigorously. When she stretched and her eyes finally adapted to the light in the room, she noticed empty bed.  
"Henry?" gasp left her mouth. "Henry!"

She bounced down the stairs in her wrinkled clothes to the diner.

"Where is my son?!" She used her deep, arrogant, highly threatening voice, with hands resolutely at her hips.

Under any other circumstances it would be more than frightening. But as she was standing there barefoot, strange woman looking for her son who she now spotted sitting in the booth drinking hot cocoa, the momentary occupants of the cafe just gave her few worried or quizzical looks.

Anyone else would be embarrassed; they would pull their tail between their legs and crawl in the corner. She didn't show any of that to those people. She walked to her guiltily looking son with grace, taking a seat opposite. Silence turned to usual noise around them.

He had his head ducked and his fingers were tapping nervously warm solid material of the cup. Regina didn't say anything, expecting explanation from her son.

"Sorry, mom," he mumbled under his breath.

As she found her son, she had nothing more to worry about. Not at the moment. She considered that thought and reached out to ruffle his hair.

He looked up from his drink and smiled as Regina did at him.

"How about some breakfast?" She halted the waitress passing their booth. "We would like some pancakes, if it's possible."

The young, long-legged woman smiled at them brightly and nodded, strode off with her new task.

Henry watched Regina as if Christmas came half a year early. "Are we celebrating something, mom?"

Regina smiled at him again, pulling her leg up on the seat and sitting on it in very casual position.

"That we are here and it's a beautiful morning." She put an elbow on the table and leaned to Henry with whisper, "and I want to apologize for the scene," she winked.

"I should do it more often then," Henry deadpanned which found no appreciation in Regina.

She shot him an angry glare. "Don't even think about it, Henry Mills! You scared me to death."

"Here you go." The smiling waitress brought plates with deliciously smelling food. "Are you new in town?"

The young woman with red strands of hair apparently didn't mean to be intrusive, only being nice to new faces.

"Mind your own business." Regina barked at her, while Henry didn't dare to look up from his meal. This wasn't unusual.

* * *

After silent breakfast, which Regina didn't eat much of, just pushing pieces around the plate; they went out for a little walk.

The town didn't seem to be that interesting. Maybe except the clock tower. But that couldn't occupy them for long. On their way back to Granny's Henry took his mom's hand and hold it like he used to when he was scared. This time he felt his mother tense and unwell. So like a big gentleman he walked the street with her. Regina moved to offer him a grateful smile when sound of honking car startled them.

They both jumped as goosebumps ran across their skin.

The car seemed to be out of control as it didn't mind even slowing down when approaching the building.

**BANG!**

Half of the street was outside on the sidewalk, watching as more and more of dark acrid smoke was hissing from what used to be engine.

Regina roused from the shock and loosened her grip when she realized she's holding Henry too tightly in her protective embrace.

"Are you ok, Henry?"

He nodded and slightly pulled away to take a look of the car.

Pavements were crowding with people whose curiosity didn't allow them to stay in place.

"He's moving!" someone screamed. But that was it.

Regina swung around to see what the hell were they talking about, with hands still on Henry's shoulders and head. They were standing relatively close to the car, actually closer than anyone else.

She narrowed her eyes as she tried to see through the thickening curtain of smoke. Was it a child behind the steering wheel? No, just an illusion.

Whoever it was they were moving, trapped, not able to get out of the seat. And everyone just watched.

She didn't need more. Henry found himself standing alone as his mother ran to the car and pulled the door of the car. She yanked it open at fourth attempt. Something caused small explosion in the front and smoke covered them like hell clouds. Everyone yipped at a same time as in a very cheap comedy, or parody on that kind of comedy.

Regina could hear sirens of emergency services cars but they couldn't wait. Crashed car was unpredictable as weather in Caribbean.

The man couldn't get from under the airbag and fastened seatbelt. He was jerking from side to side to get free.

"Hey! It's alright, don't move!" She yelled through the deafening siren screams. She reached with her hand and helped the man with the seatbelt. She could see the problem now. He was trying to unfasten it with horribly broken arm. No wonder he didn't manage. When he was finally free, she slid her arms under his armpits clasping hands at his chest and leaned him against her body.

"What are you doing? You wanna kill me?!" He had to be in maddening pain.

"It's gonna hurt but I have to get you out of here if you want to stay alive."

She was ready.

"Ow, sister, you gonna kill me!"

"Don't move!" She ordered and pulled the best she could, taking the grumpy man with her. After few meters as if hell really broke loose.

"Who is that woman?" someone exclaimed.

Lot of anonymous people in uniforms gathered around them, not paying attention to the woman.

"Ow! You broke me few ribs, sister! How…how can I got to …work like that?!"

Before she couldn't smell it because of the smoke, but now, kneeling beside the man she could feel strong smell of alcohol.

"You are drunk." It was a statement. Her eyes hardened, lips a stern line.

He yanked in pain as paramedics tried to fix his arm.

"Are you even allowed to drive?" She asked when she measured his solid but small figure.

Someone touched her shoulder trying to push her away. "Ma'am?"

"None of your business." He scowled in pain again.

"Take him to the hospital and then call the sheriff." She commanded. Everyone took it as an order even if they knew what to do.

"I ain't owe ya nothing, sister!"

"Ma'am?" Someone put a hand on her shoulder as before but she shrugged it off, remembering she left her son all scared to himself.

She ran back to him, dropping on one knee, hugging him tightly.

Someone caught up to them, she could feel it but more comfortable feeling was of her loving son.

Finally, they pulled away and she stood up to see who was so demanding of her attention.

Blonde woman that was standing before her was wearing fitty black pantsuit with green blouse that was perfectly matching color of the woman's eyes.

"You a'right?" The woman asked worriedly.

"Perfectly fine, thank you," Regina answered with cold politeness.

"That was amazing!" The blonde said with a smile.

"Well," Regina took Henry by hand to indicate it's time to go, "autographs at the airport!"

The woman laughed at her joke.

But that was her goodbye as she turned and almost started her way to the Granny's when a hand on the shoulder managed to stop her this time.

"No, wait! I'm Swan, Emma Swan. Mayor of this town."

Regina snorted, "Congratulations!" turning to leave again.

"Would you be interested in a job here?" Mayor blurted out from behind her.

The brunette paused and took few seconds to think about it. _To take a job in a small town and settle? Or run till no end? _

She attempted a smile. Failed. Henry was watching the whole scene from down.

"Depends."

Mayor Swan smiled even wider, Regina could recognize hint of pain in her eyes.

"We have free place at sheriff's office," Swan breathed out.

"As a secretary?"

"As a sheriff." Emma stated with desperately pleading look.

_Is she realizing that? _

Regina raised dark eyebrow in surprise. "And you trust me?"

Mayor shifted a little. "Our sheriff…Graham…died two weeks ago." She didn't want to tell the woman she trust her. She felt it in her guts she could.

Regina frowned. _Do I want to put myself and what's more my son's life to danger? _

"Heart attack." Mayor explained as if hearing the other woman's thoughts.

_Well, probably some old fat idler. _

But she knew it wasn't the case. The look in Mayor's yes was very significant. _Issues of small town. _

"You don't have anyone who can replace him?" She asked with still the same stern tone.

"There is one candidate." Mayor Swan lowered her voice, addressing following words only to Regina. "He might be a good detective but let's face it, he's a scared mouse. You are a woman of action. You ran to that car," she was gesticulating calmly and still passionately somehow, "pulled Leroy out of it and saved his life probably."

Regina stole a look of the car from the corners of her eyes; firefighters were working on ensuring the crash remains. She looked back at the mayor.

"He didn't sound like that," Regina snapped.

Mayor rolled her eyes. "He's always like that. But the whole town could see what you did. They will trust you. You are a hero now."

"Saving a drinker."

Regina pushed some of mayor's buttons.

The blonde almost gritted her teeth. "You gain respect easily." She was sure she could offer more arguments.

Regina hesitated.

"Take it, mom." They completely forgot about the boy. "Take the job, I like it here." He smiled at the kind Mayor.

"It's not very safe here." Regina said as she ducked to him.

Henry just shrugged. "Nowhere is."

"The kid's right."

Regina straightened to be on the same level with the blonde.

"Town hall is just down the road." Mayor pointed to the left. "Come to me tomorrow morning if you're interested."

Emma Swan shoved her hands to the pockets of her pants in the cold wind and walked to the group of witnesses.

Mother and son went back to Granny's finally, spending the rest of the day inside. They both went to bed early, but Regina didn't fell asleep so soon, thinking about the offer. In the morning there was a surprise waiting for her…

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. I welcome any suggestions, ideas and comments! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Managed to write another chapter today. Thank you all for reading the first one! **

Chapter 2

The usual morning rituals went smoothly and they were ready to go for breakfast in a few minutes after they got up. Walking to the diner this time was completely different from previous morning. True, silence filled the room again, but the looks of people's faces were more interested and intrigued then judging. They barely slid to their booth when the fancy waitress brought them drinks (cocoa and coffee) and after a while breakfast too.

When Regina finished her coffee, which wasn't that bad, the waitress was there offering her refill. "No, thank you."

"You got coffee for free here." The young girl beamed.

Regina frowned at her. "Excuse me?"

"Not paying for any coffee in this house. Wish you beautiful day."

The waitress got back to her work as stunned Regina returned to her breakfast.

"That's cool, mom." Henry tried to cheer her up.

She offered him a small, grateful smile.

Maybe it wasn't that bad being a hero.

Interview took place at Town Hall 9:00 precisely.

Emma Swan ushered Regina to her office and offered her coffee which the dark haired woman declined politely.

"So…" Emma started, sitting down behind her desk. "You had a good sleep?" She asked, corners of her lips lifted in smile, while shifting some papers around.

Regina didn't answer immediately. "Fine, thank you."

"I uh…" Mayor frowned slightly as she rummaged through the papers apparently looking for something. Actually, her whole desk was one hell of a mess. "Go it!" She held the paper up in triumphantly.

Regina just stared at her dubiously. _How can this woman manage the town?_

Emma picked a pen and put up her smile again.

"So…What's your name?"

Regina crossed her legs and leaned against the armrest. "Regina Mills."

"Oookay," Mayor Swan stick tongue between her teeth, wrinkle appeared on her forehead as she was writing.

"Why did you apply for the job?"

Disbelief plastered on the brunette's face. "You asked me to take the job."

"Formalities, Mrs. Mills." Mayor tried to explain.

Regina shifted in her seat. "It's Miss Mills. And I'm here to apply for position of sheriff of Storybrooke because…I'm a hero." She said flatly and smiled mischievously.

Mayor sighed and closed the pen but chuckled secretly.

The other woman noticed anyway. "Have I said something wrong?"

The blonde raised her hand to wave it off. "No, no." She intertwined fingers of her hands and put them on the desk before her, leaning against it, her shoulder blades moved to pleasant stretch. She almost closed her eyes and moaned. "Will you take the job?"

She was looking Regina directly to the eye, all serious now.

Regina's tongue wandered to her cheek. "I think I might try," she said finally, reciprocating the gaze.

"Good." Mayor stood up and rounded the desk, hiding something in her hand.

Also Regina rose from her seat. Mayor leaned with her back against the desk and offered Regina the hand balled into fist.

Extending her own hand, Regina could feel the tension in room, she didn't even realized was there, increasing. Metal object landed in her hand. It was war, from the other woman's grip.

She looked down at the star and traced the tree pattern in the middle.

"Welcome on board!" Mayor offered her hand for shake this time.

As they walked in old stale air overwhelmed them.

"No one was here since…the incident."

Henry coughed. Mayor was already opening the window. "Better?"

The boy nodded. Regina made a tour around the station. It was rather small, but not as bad as she expected.

Mayor was already at the door to the office, unlocking it. She exchanged look with Regina, than flicked her head to invite brunette in.

The office wasn't quite tidy too. Piles of papers were at every step, only box full of various things throned in the middle of the desk.

"What's this?" Regina asked when she lifted walkie-talkie peeking from the box by its antenna.

Mayor jumped to desk maybe too vigorously, and grabbed edges of the box. "It was Graham's."

Regina could feel body of Mayor very close to her own. It unsettled her. Moving around the desk she examined filing cabinets, noticing light film of dust.

"Mom? Can we keep it?" Henry was stunned by those walkie-talkies.

"Ask the Mayor, Henry. It was her _friend's_ stuff." She gave Emma a glance, watching if she's right. _Sure more than a friend. _

Henry's hopeful eyes turned to Mayor. "Please, madam."

Emma didn't want to break eye contact with the woman opposite but eventually looked down to the boy, smiling. "You can call me Emma."

"Cool! Can we keep the walkie-talkies, Emma?"

Regina watched as Emma put a hand on his shoulder and hunkered down to level eyes with him. "We'll see about that, kid."

Look on his face wouldn't be right to describe as disappointed. It was more of an understanding and anticipation.

Emma got up from her position, looking back to Regina who was now fixing the withered potted plant with disgust. "Let's move to your apartment?"

Mayor almost chocked on those words, smiling so widely it must've hurt, her throat tightened. She was sure this was great news for mother and son. She was so excited to be the one who told them.

Regina tried to hide her surprise, but Henry didn't. These two days were really like Christmas.

"Do we look like we need a social help?" Regina asked defiantly.

Emma put a finger to her chin, thinking mockingly. "Well, you are living in Granny's with only one bed, which I think is not that comfortable for two people, without any stuff. So whether you are on a trip or you are running from somewhere." She looked directly at Regina. "As a privilege of the town sheriff you got an apartment with minimal rent. It might become handy in your situation."

The older woman didn't know how to answer to that. Mayor's deduction was quite accurate. And if they offered an apartment to the job she shouldn't reject. "Have you ever considered you taking the job?" She said as she passed by Emma through the door.

Henry and Emma shared sympathetic look.

* * *

The apartment wasn't one of the expensive ones. Furniture was old and battered; someone would call it like that. For Regina it was familiar and casual. She wouldn't call it home yet, but it felt like it. This was a dream come true.

Henry was excited too. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and leaned him into her side.

"You want a small detour?" Mayor Swan offered.

The voice disturbed the moment. "Don't you have anything to do, _Madam Mayor_?" Regina asked, wondering if this was Mayor's everyday work, showing people around. She doubted it. There had to be lot of work in this town. If she was in charge, she would turn this town to kingdom.

"I mean, no thanks, when can we move in?"

Mayor's blood was boiling from the comments of her new sheriff but she knew she made right decision. There was something about the woman that inspired confidence and respect despite her sassy nature.

"Right away if you want. It's yours." She reached to the pocket of her pants and pulled out keys, giving it to Regina.

The brunette gave one last look to the apartment and taking Henry from running inside they walked out, closing the green door behind them.

At stairs someone almost bumped to them, running in hurry.

"Oh I'm sorry! Em!" The person smiled cheerfully, recognizing her friend blocking the stairs. "How are you doing?"

"Mary Margaret! Nice to see you! I'm fine, actually took a little break from work to show our new Sheriff around." She waved her hand to the right.

"Oh! New neighbors then?"

Regina didn't like the woman immediately. Feeling that took over her was more than aversion. One of those sentimental fools crying at every stupid thing.

"Regina..." the older woman glared and Emma. "Sheriff Mills. This is Mary Margaret Blanchard."

The short haired woman extended her hand. "Nice to meet you, Sheriff." Regina didn't feel like shaking the other woman's hand but decided to be polite. _Yes, that would be the best way. That is always the best way. _

"And I'm sure I'm gonna get to know you better, young man!"

"Henry, Regina's son."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Blanchard." He had no problem shaking hand with the woman. She was nice.

"Nice to meet you too, Henry." She looked at Regina. "Regina, it's a beautiful name."

"Thank you." Regina retorted, starting down the stairs, dragging Henry with her.

Two friends watched as they made their way down.

"Are you sure, Em?" Mary Margaret asked doubtfully.

The blonde nodded with sad smile. "Yes. She'll do good."

"Doesn't seem to be best with people."

Emma smiled. "Well, maybe you can teach her some of that." She nudged her friend in ribs.

The brunette laughed and tried to return the attack. "I'll try. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Why?" Emma knew what her friend was asking about.

"You haven't named new sheriff yet and now you decided just like that." She snapped her fingers. "What's more it's a complete stranger."

Emma sighed. "Graham was one hell of a man at his place. He was born for the job." Shadow of sorrow settled on her face. "She can't replace him. But she can do the job."

"So you're using her?"

Emma shot her friend a glare. "I'm not and you know it. Have you seen what she did yesterday?"

Mary Margaret nodded.

"She's got that instinct not many people have. And she might not be best with people but watch her with her son."

She received another worried look from her friend. "Ok, ok, everyone deserves a chance. I just hope it won't backfire at her."

"Don't worry I used my superpower." Emma winked. "You having a break too?" She looked at her watches.

Mary Margaret yelped. "Gosh! I need to run! I just forgot some materials at home and break is now over! See you later, Em!" She hurried to her apartment and left Emma to go her way.

* * *

In less than an hour they said goodbye to their room in Granny's and stepped to the apartment again. Regina stopped in the 'kitchen' which consisted of counter with sink, few cupboards and a hundred years old fridge. Henry went upstairs to explore rest of the apartment.

"Mom! Mom! Can I sleep upstairs, please?" He screamed excitedly from somewhere above.

That's when she noticed bed in the back, right under the window.

Henry bounced down the stairs taking his mom by sleeve, dragging her to see the upstairs.

She laughed at that, swinging her son off his feet playfully carrying him up like a flour sack.

"Mom, stop it!" He attempted to extract himself from her grasp but laughed as well. Finally she put him down, his face red.

"Wow!" she breathed out when she looked around the room. The bed and a bedside table, all wooden, something like bear fur on the floor. She supposed that the door opposite the room lead to the bathroom.

That was the only room left. It wasn't a five star hotel standard but it was enough.

After settling in, and putting all their things to the place, they were sitting on the couch, Henry reading from his favorite book.

"Mom?" Regina's head rested on the back of the couch, dark hair covering part of her face. The cup she was holding was tilting up dangerously. He took it from her and put it on the coffee table. Covering his mother with blanket that was at her feet.

Regina woke up few hours later. It was dark outside already. She felt her cheek sore from stiff position she was in on the couch. She went upstairs to check on Henry. He was soundly asleep.

"Good boy." She caressed his hair and put a kiss to his hair.

Next day, they walked nervously the pavement in the direction of school. Or Henry was nervous to be more precise. He was clutching his mom's hand till it went white.

"Henry." They stopped few meters from the entrance. "You'll do well. It's only new milieu." She sighed. That sounded awkward. "You'll do good." She squeezed his shoulders reassuringly. "Come on!" Now with more swing and cheer they entered new life.

Regina couldn't say she had boring morning, although she felt more like a cleaner than sheriff. She doubted that cleaning the dust and sweeping floor was her job description. At least the old sheriff's filing system wasn't that bad.

Eventually just before she wanted to go for lunch, one of the phones rang and she hurried to pick it up. She had a call in the morning but it was only Mayor making sure she's alright in her new place. Polite phone-call. But this could be her first case.

"Re…Sheriff Mills!"

She listened for a while and her face was turning red every second. "I'll be right there."

She wanted to walk to Granny's but now she took keys of her Mercedes and practically ran out of the building.

She pulled to the curb at the great building of school and slammed the door shut, walking resolutely in. She headed right for the principal's office, not bothering to knock.

The old, bald man jumped from his chair. "Ms. Mills!"

"It's Sherriff Mills! What happened here?" She spotted Mary Margaret with the corner of her eye.

Henry was sitting with her back to her in front of the principal's desk, with another boy next to him.  
"Your son attacked his classmate. He started the fist fight and then kicked the poor boy few times. "  
Regina looked at her ashamed son. "Henry? Did you do what this man says?"

He half turned to them, looking at his hands in his lap. He nodded.

"He had to have a very good reason to do that."

"He said you're not a hero. That you are stupid and should've let the guy in the car," he rasped, obviously done some crying.

Regina blinked a few times. "Henry Mills. You are grounded for a month, no television, no books! Apologize to him!" She put her hands to her hips, looking strictly at her son to do as she told him to.

Mary Margaret took a breath to say something but Regina's glare stopped her.

"I'm sorry." Henry mumbled.

"Henry, I mean it." Regina stated warningly.

Henry cleared his throat. "I'm sorry."

The other boy smiled at him snidely, his lips covered with dry blood.

Regina felt an urge to slap him herself to wipe the smile from his face. Not for what he said but for his arrogance.

Henry even offered his hand in spite of conciliation. As his mother taught him. Mary Margaret smiled at that.

But the boy didn't accept and just glared at his opponent. "Can we go home, please father?" He looked at man standing behind him silently. The boy's father only nodded and offered everyone haughty looks as if they were the poorest trash.

"Henry?" Regina turned on her heel and walked out the office. Henry took his bag and followed her. Mary Margaret touched his shoulder on his way out and smiled at him.

Drive to their new home was silent. They haven't said a word till they were in the safety of their apartment.

Once behind the closed door Henry threw his bag in the corner and ran upstairs to his room. Regina sighed and followed him.

"Henry?"

He was on his bed, lying downwards, his shoulders were shaking. Regina stepped to the bed and sat down on the edge, touching the boys back lightly.

"Henry?" He didn't answer. "Henry, look at me."

He tensed and turned around, sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard and pulling his knees to his chin.  
"Henry," Regina repeated. "What happened? And I mean what really happened."

His bottom lip quivered. "They laughed at me."

"For what?" Regina shifted closer, putting her hand on Henry's knee. Her son noticed the worried look not angry one as in the principal's office.

"They…they…" He took a shaky breath. Crying wasn't like him, he usually took everything bravely. "You walked me to school by hand." He said with new rush of tears.

Regina ducked her head. It was their ritual, sign they were with each other, they got each other's backs. He was never ashamed of it. But now he's eleven and maybe this was the moment where he starts to be because of the others.

"I'm…I'm not ashamed of it." Henry whispered.

Did she say it aloud?

Her son crawled to her and pulled her to his small arms in a hug. She hasn't realized she's crying. She didn't want her son to see her like that anymore.

"Mom?" She wiped tears from her eyes with back of her hand and smiled at her son.

"I'm sorry, Henry. It's alright. But," she sighed, "that is not reason to hit someone."

"I know," he mumbled, playing with sleeve of his shirt. "But he also said that you shouldn't have saved the man. That he deserved to die. Or some serious injury."

She felt pride for his son rising in her chest. "Even though he provoked you, Henry, I want no more trouble. It's not the best way to start school year. I'm not denying the fact your motives were good, but this is not acceptable, young man." She waved warning finger at him. But then her lips lifted in smile. "How about lunch at Granny's?"

Henry hugged his mom again.

"But don't forget you're grounded…for a week."

They parted and he nodded, realizing he did wrong fighting the boy.

* * *

"That was sooo good." Henry collapsed against the leather back of the booth bench, stuffed.

Regina was still eating when someone's shadow landed on the table.

"Hey! How are you doing?" Mayor Swan greeted them with shiny smile and flushed face caused by wind outside.

"Good! You wanna have lunch with us?" Henry shifted to side, making some space for Emma to sit.

"Thanks." She took the seat and nudged Henry with her elbow. "So, how's school, huh?"

He looked from side to side, wide eyed. "Erm, good. Interesting."

Emma made a face and stole a look at his mother. "Everything alright?"

"Sure." Regina stated shortly.

There was an awkward silence till Emma received a cup of cocoa.

"Hey, you like cocoa too?" Henry cheered.

Emma turned her head to him, holding the cup. "With cinnamon?"

"Yes!"

They high-fived with laugh.

"Yeaaaaaah!"

"What do you want, Madam Mayor?" Regina had enough.

The laughter died down as fast as it started. "Nothing, I've just spotted you here so I came to say hi."

"Well goodbye then." She went back to her lunch.

Emma cleared her throat and stood up. "See you!" she mouthed at Henry. "Goodbye, Sheriff!" She almost burst out to laughter again, sounding so official. But it wasn't really funny. She knew but she tried her best.

"Hey Ruby!" She greeted her friend. "You going out today?"

Ruby winked at her. "You bet, Mayor! The question is: are you?"

"I'd like to. But I got lot of work with those stupid papers."

"Oh come on! Give yourself a break! You need to unwind a little. And take that unsocial employee of educational institutions with you! I haven't seen her at the club for ages."

"Ok, see ya in the evening!"

* * *

"Try to behave this time." Regina instructed her son before he got out of the car. "Even if the others aren't."

He nodded and stepped out. "Bye mom!"

She smiled and waved him, driving to the station.

* * *

"Stay where you are!" She threatened the person, drawing the gun from its holster, pointing it to the person. "Hands up! Behind your head!" Regina approached the person carefully, pulling out handcuffs from behind her back.

"Don't you dare to move!"

She reached for the guy's hands to encuff them but the guy tried to be smart and elbowed her so the gun flew from her hands and landed few meters away. Regina jumped after the guy and engulfed his legs in a hug so he fell to the ground as well, trying to kick the woman off of himself. But Regina was relentless and held onto him for a dear life. Now she was pissed off. She managed to pull him closer and her fist met the guys face. The cracking sound of breaking bones resonated in empty cold backstreet. The guy was holding his nose, blood trickled between his fingers. Regina didn't care about his pain, she turned him downwards and forced his hands behind his back.

"You bitch!" He yelled.

"You have right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense." She helped him to stand up and dragged the wriggling man to police car, practically throwing him to the back seat.

It was three weeks since they decided to stay there. She locked up more criminals than she'd ever seen people in Granny's at once. It wasn't a bad job. People respected her and felt safe in town. She wasn't sure if they liked her but she didn't care much about that.

When she got home late in the evening, Henry wasn't sleeping yet. She was really tired, barely walking.

"Henry?" She called upstairs.

"Yes mom?"

"I'm going to shower, you had diner?"

"Yes! Miss Blanchard invited me!"

Regina stopped halfway to the fridge. She decided to go upstairs. She peeked around the corner to find Henry in bed with a book. She entered the room and crossed her arms at her chest in question. "Miss Blanchard?"

Henry let the book fall down on his lap to look at his mother. "Yep. It was great! We had something…healthy and…"

"I don't think that's a good idea." She couldn't shake off the bad feeling about the woman. "What is that?" She flicked her head in a direction of the book.

"Miss Blanchard gave it to me."

Regina frowned.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Don't worry mom, it's just some old fairytales. We can read it together sometime if you want."

**Thanks for reading. I'd like to know your opinion, so don't be shy to review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your reviews! It helps a lot! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. **

Chapter 3

_She was typing on her computer when a four year old appeared in the doorway rubbing his sleepy eyes.  
"Mommy?" _

_Brunette rushed to her son to put him back to bed. But before she got to him, she noticed tears trailing down his cheeks. She knelt down to him, wiping the tears away, but he didn't stop crying. _

"_Oh honey, what is it?" She pulled him to hug and he circled her neck with his tiny arms. _

"_What is it?" Regina whispered. _

_They parted but mother held her son close, touching his forehead with hers. _

_Little Henry was sniffled and tried to wipe some more of the liquid from his nose with sleeve of his pajamas. Regina had already handkerchief in her hand. "Here!" She helped the boy with his nose. _

"_Honey?" _

"_Mom…the…the noises…they are back…"_

_Regina almost shot to her feet but suppressed the urge for her son's sake. She didn't want to scare him more than he was. How could she not notice? She was so devoured by her work she was oblivious to potential danger. She was supposed to protect her child. Mother felt incredibly guilty for letting that happen. _

"_It's ok Henry." She caressed his hair lovingly. "It's ok."After few seconds she took him to his room and turned on the CD player with calming music Henry liked so much. No wonder. It helped him to fall asleep, prevented him from hearing most of what was going on in the rest of the house (even if just a little bit) and forgetting the nightmares. She had to deal with his demons. She was a mother. The brunette stayed with Henry till he fell asleep again_

_She put one last kiss to Henry's hair and left him in the room. She stopped at the top of the stairs, listening. She could hear rattling sounds downstairs and closed her eyes with a sigh, trying to gather some strength and keep her rage under control. The brunette didn't want to go there. The sounds stopped but after few seconds there was some smashing and banging. She went back to her laptop and sat down, but her ears were at attention, her body tense. She shuddered at every sound. _

_Her anger increased with every second, every sound from downstairs. 'How can anyone do that and why? What is it good for?'_ _It took more than half an hour till she left the room and slowly headed down the staircase. She didn't even know how she got to the door to the garage but she was standing there, head full of burning pain and questions, anger. Not hatred. But anger. Disappointment. She reached for the knob and yanked the door open, almost shooting the diner out of her stomach. The smell was disgusting. _

_She put a hand to her mouth instinctively. She had many nights like this, well, almost every night she did the same. Sometimes it was worse, sometimes better. _

_She found him in his usual place, sitting on the chair he brought there for the case he makes pause when doing something here. His was snoring with head tilted to one side. Mouth open, saliva was dripping from his beard. Light in garage was very mild but she could see large dark stain in his crotch which was the source of the worst smell. The typical smell of gas in the garage mixed with cigarettes, coffee, sweat and urine combined with the only small window there closed made air almost unbreathable. _

_She stepped to her sleeping partner and shook him from his sleep. _

"_Ummmmmm!" He mumbled but had his eyes opened. Not that he was recognizing much but he looked at Regina with those bloodshot eyes. "R..reg..reginaa, hon..ney…" He was barely able to talk. Actually she didn't recognize half of his speech. _

"_What are you doing here?" _

_He tried to stand up. He was much taller than the woman. "I'm…hhome." _

"_Home? But when? You didn't even say you're going out, I was worried!" She wasn't yelling yet, but she was near the state. _

"_We…t for fe…www bers with…frieds." It must've been hard for him to keep balance but by some miracle he did. _

"_We were waiting for you. Your son was waiting for you!" _

"_Cant I go…for beeer and lest once?"He looked like an angry Neanderthal to be honest, breathing heavily, the sound making light whistles on hair in his nose. _

"_You're like that almost every night!" She still wasn't yelling, but very, very close to that. _

"_Nnot true…not true."_

"_No?! So you're not going out with your colleagues every day, coming home like a fucking pig?!"She was breathing shallow, her chest heaving up and down furiously, her jaw clenched._

"_No." He crossed his hands at his chest, looking to the floor where it bordered with wall, shaking his head. _

"_You want a proof? Why don't we ask Henry?"_

_He continued shaking his head. "As iff you werent ever with…your..frienz. All ze time chat ting, 'nd drinkin wine."_

"_How dare you!"She felt an urge to slap him. "I barely see my friends. Sometimes in long months and when we drink something it's a glass or two, because we don't want to get drunk! And even if we got drunk once a month who are you to complain about it!" _

_She could practically hear his damaged brain cells working. She knew he was searching for something he got on her. It was always like that. He always turned the blame towards her, that she's the one who's doing that so why couldn't he?_

"_Why are you doing this?"_

_He remained silent. _

_After few minutes Regina repeated herself. "Why are you drinking so much every day?"_

"_I like beer." _

"_You can have it also at home; I wouldn't forbid you do that or something."_

"_Tired afer work…why wouldn't wwe go for beer after wo..rk like all nrmal men."_

"_I have no problem with that, I got problem when you coming home drunk like hell!"_

_He was glaring at her, still breathing as a bull, looking as if he wanted to hit her. But he didn't and she wasn't afraid of him. Even if he looked like he wanted to, or any other man would hurt them, he didn't, but he was so blaming everyone for his own mistakes when he was like that, complaining about how no one's talking to him, that he feels like he's a stranger at home. He wasn't. Regina loved him. Or thought she loved him. They had a son together after all. A son who loved his father. But when he started drinking of course they didn't talk to him much, he wasn't even home that often. _

_He played victim, offended, huffed fucking victim! Never thanking for anything, expecting it to be done the way he wants it because she is the woman and that's her obligation. He wasn't aggressive, but stubborn as ram. No more saying loving words to them. _

_She left him there and prepared a place on the couch for him. _

Now, seven years after that, Regina was lying in her bed, alone and awake, burning a hole to the ceiling. She wasn't crying. She went through those states long time ago. She even thought for while he was right. But he wasn't. How could she fell in love with him? _You can't command your heart, Regina. He was your knight in shiny armor._  
He was the first person she seen when she woke up. Not now, no… All those years ago in a hospital.

She rolled to her side putting her arm under her head.

_Did we really run away? – Try to get to sleep, Regina! – He'll be looking for his son. - Then we'll deal with it, now go to sleep!_

* * *

She shot her eyes closed. Tomorrow she was supposed to go to Town Council. Her eyes popped open and she looked at the alarm clock. 4:27.

* * *

She got up her usual time although she didn't have a good piece of rest. It was good at hiding stuff from anyone. Even from her son. Usually. But as they made it through breakfast they were late. When she realized that, they jumped to car and she left Henry at to school gate, rushing to the Town Hall.

The awkward silence hit the room when she stepped in, all pairs of eyes watching as she was striding to get to her seat.

The meeting went all strangely awkward, at least for her. She was falling asleep when she was introduced by Mayor officially even if they all knew who she was. During the meeting she was asked few questions and congratulated on reducing criminal elements to bearable level, but from time to time her head was rocking and she had to pinch herself to pay attention. Even Mayor, who was sitting opposite her at the long table kicked her friendly few times and rolled her eyes at those old men talking about 'important' issues.

Regina didn't share her opinion but was glad the Mayor tried to keep her awake at least for the others to see her like that.

Once outside the building, breathing fresh cold air which made miracles as for waking people up a little bit, Regina was heading to her car to move to the station. Emma caught up to her just when she was at the curb.

"Regina! Sheriff Mills!" Emma was breathing heavily but smiling. "You got one hell of a pace."

Regina waited for Mayor to calm her breath.

"Are you alright?"

"Why is that your everyday question to me, Miss Swan?" She couldn't count the times Emma went up to them or just to Regina and asked her if she's ok. _As if she did really care!_

"Because I care. And we're friends." She stated simply, as if it was most obvious thing in the universe.

_Here we go. _Regina glared at Mayor, who was trembling in her not that thick coat. "We are not exactly to be described as friends."

She didn't know why but her words somehow managed Emma to stiff and relax in a few milliseconds.

"Well, we talk to each other, we help each other and…I'm already friends we Henry…(so why can't we be friends?)." When she seen the distinctive skeptical look on Sheriff's face she continued. "I wanted to ask you for something."

One of Regina's eyebrows rose in question. "Yes?"

"CanyouhelpmewithpaperworkRegina?" Mayor blurted it out like the first time they met.

Regina waved her hand desperately clueless. "Again, Miss Swan?"

Emma gulped and tried once again. "Can you help me with paperwork?" Again those puppy-dog eyes.

"What paperwork?" It could be really anything.

"Well," Mayor gripped her briefcase, till her knuckles went white, making invisible pattern on the sidewalk with her foot. "I mean…in general." She offered Regina shy glance from behind her eyelashes.

But confused Regina frowned, she couldn't really concentrate today.

Nervous laugh escaped Emma's throat. "I've noticed how unfocused you were today, Regina. But nevertheless you managed to answer in fabulous way. I don't think I've ever heard so much legal stuff from one person who wasn't even fully awake. And even your reports are so formal and legal and… all that stuff, that my secretary was surprised."

Wind decided to play with the blonde's hair wildly so she had to brush them away with her hand, which made her look really crazy.

"I attended schools which were working with that matter. So I could be useful when it comes to legal 'stuff' as you put it. I wonder, Miss Swan, why do you ask me while you have that fabulous secretary?" The brunette mused when she unconsciously touched badge on her belt.

She was wearing a suit. She liked them more than jeans, which appeared to be interesting according to fact that Mayor of the town was hardly ever seen in one. She was even catching the bad guys in it.

That made her feel slightly more comfortable and confident. The jeans famous Mayor was now in disadvantage as not wearing her favorite piece of clothing. Not that Regina would like to achieve something, but this little victory raised her mood a little bit, controlling the situation. Regina blinked. She didn't know where the need for controlling came from.

Emma tried to convince her. "Regina, she's hundred years old and wouldn't leave her cats for longer than necessary." She almost looked like a child pleading her mommy for a new puppy.

"There are courses for that." Regina returned.

"I'm Mayor, I can order you to do that." The blonde chuckled.

"No, you can't" Regina's tongue wondered to her cheek.

"Ok, I can't, but please! How hard can it be for you?"

Emma played the right string of this guitar because Regina didn't like herself to be seen as someone who can't do something.

But the Sheriff didn't show it, she was still glaring at Mayor doubtfully.

"Please?" Emma tried again. "Look, I wouldn't want you to do that I didn't need it."

"You didn't need it yet?" Regina smiled. "How you could manage town without any of that knowledge?"

"Ehm…it was mostly done by my secretary, she just gave me stuff to sign." Emma blushed.

"Oh I see!" Regina thought it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"So…?"

"I will teach you, Miss Swan. But don't take it as me doing your paperwork."

Emma made a face and lifted her hands in defense. "No way, I got it, got it. So your place or mine?" Mayor joked.

"Huh?" Regina was caught by surprise again.

"Where will we do it? The teaching?"

"Your office would be suitable."

"What about Henry? You taking him too?"

"Do I have any other option?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "I would like to see him. But he'd be quite bored, I think."

"I see. I think he'll manage few hours a day on his own."

"Or you can still ask Granny to watch him over," Emma suggested.

"I'll keep that in mind, Miss Swan."

"So after shift?"

Regina nodded. "Yes, I'll see you when I finish." She really needed to sleep.

* * *

When she arrived to the station, she headed right to the cell, taking keys with her for any case. One never knows. She fell to sleep almost immediately. Only the harshly ringing cell phone woke her up.

She unwillingly stood up and walked to her desk to pick it up.

"Sheriff Mills!"

"Regina!" It was Mayor.

"Miss Swan, if you want to remind me of the meeting, don't worry. I'll be there on time." She brushed her temple with her fingers.

"You wanted to say in no time, I assume." Regina could hear Emma smiling.

"Excuse me, Madam Mayor?"

"You're late, Regina, or you wanna cancel?"

Regina didn't realize it's dark outside already. She look at the clock on the wall. "I'll be there in thirty minutes if you can wait."

"I'll be here."

Regina hung up on her and called her home number to let Henry know she'll come home later. They talked while Regina walked out of building to her car.

She pulled to the small parking lot sooner than in promised thirty minutes and just now she calmed her breathing. She walked firmly to the building where the only light on was in Mayor's office. She knocked on the door and opened it before hearing invitation.

"Welcome, Sheriff!" Emma greeted her and motioned her that they can sit on the sofa.

It was almost month she became Sheriff but never been in this office. Regina was stunned. It was exactly how she would decorate it. From ceiling to floor. Black and white. And the horses. Trees. Apples. Oh how she loved apples!

"You like it here?" Emma looked around.

"Absolutely!" The brunette didn't try to hide her fascination.

Emma smiled and watched the other woman.

"Shall we begin?" Regina could see pile of papers on the coffee table, obviously waiting for them. "So…"

Regina was explaining and explaining every little file she got to her hands, and Emma listened and learned. Regina didn't solve the problems for her as she said. She helped Emma to find out how, how it all works.

After two hours Emma let out a huge breath she was holding. "I think that would be it, Regina. I can't think anymore." She blinked few times. _Maybe I'm gonna need glasses after this. _

"As you wish, Miss Swan." Regina stated, not feeling for more of it too.

Emma groaned. "Oh Regina, please stop calling me that!"

"Am I saying it wrong?" Regina played stupid.

"No, but 'Miss Swan' sounds like a principal of High School Lesbian. Call me Emma."

"I don't think that would be appropriate, Miss Swan."

"Have you always been so formal?" She yawned.

Regina couldn't deny she had 'fun' today. Emma Swan was ridiculous as a cartoon character when she had no idea what her Sheriff is talking about. It was annoying but kind of cute.

They reached to close the open file on the desk simultaneously. The touch of their fingers didn't last more than a millisecond and electric shock ran through them.

_Whoa what was that!_ They both probably thought.

They stared each other for a few seconds, holding their breath.

Regina cleared her throat and jerked back, grabbing her car keys from the table.

Emma stood up as if to stop the Sheriff, but she didn't.

"It's late, Miss Swan. I should go."

Emma, more for herself, nodded. She couldn't talk. Her brain wasn't working right.

Sheriff left her office with long steps, almost running to her car. Emma was watching from the window secretly as the brunette was sitting in her car for a few minutes before driving off.

* * *

She smelled blood. Regina sat up on her bed. She inhaled deeply. Her feet landed on the hardwood floor. It wasn't that cold but she shuddered. She walked to the center of the apartment, stood there and looked around. The smell was there. Regina approached stairs but then turned around. There, on the floor near the kitchen counter was puddle of dark red liquid. Or used to be. The spot was dry as the Sheriff touched it. She frowned, her jaw firmed and she stood up from the squat. She paced the apartment, thinking what to do. She shot the stain a glare once again. It wasn't there.

"What?" Barely a whisper.

She squatted down again to study the spot. She touched it again and noticed she doesn't smell anything. She touched her forehead and almost burned her hand, her head starting to hurt.

She waited few minutes, sitting on the barstool at the counter before she went back to bed.

* * *

Next morning, Mayor Swan entered Granny's to get some coffee.

"Hey Mayor!" Ruby greeted her at the entrance.

"Ruby?" Mayor nodded her hello. Her coffee was already waiting for her on the counter. She exchanged it for money and turned to leave, when someone else walked in too. She wouldn't pay that much attention to them if it wasn't Sheriff herself.

Mayor was at a loss.

"Good morning!" Sheriff said and passed by her, heading to her booth.

"Good morning!" Emma cleared her throat and looked over her shoulder to take a look at Sheriff for a second. It didn't seem to her that the brunette would be interested in conversation. After all she never looked like she would fancy one. But the thing that happened last night would be worth it. _Actually, did anything even happen? _Emma wasn't sure.

Sheriff sipped her coffee.

_What are you doing here, Regina?_

She felt unintelligible urge to look at Mayor but she didn't.

**Thanks for reading! Please share your opinion, reviews are welcome. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for your support. Here's the new chapter for you! **

Chapter 4

Ringing phone was persistent in its action.

"Yeah?" Emma picked up.

"Ems?"

"Mary Margaret!" She didn't know if she's glad or disappointed. The Mayor felt tense all morning. Just morning?

"Are you ok?" Her friend asked; her voice full of worries.

Emma wasn't sure what Mary Margaret is getting at. "Uhmmm, yes, running smoothly."

She could hear the other woman shifting, not believing one word of what she said. "You sure, Emma?"

_You're not my mother. _She thought but remained silent, tension smothering her as summer sultriness. Panic took over her.

"I went out with Ruby last night." It didn't sound that persuasive. _Why am I lying to my best friend?_

"Oh, ok. I'm…I just wanted to know how it is going with Sheriff."

The panic didn't go away, quite the otherwise.

"Fine. She catches bad guys; she delivers her reports on time…"

Long minute of silence.

"How's the day?"

"Fine. We got literature lesson here…some of the kids excelled. "

"Let me guess! Your new, favorite chap by any chance?" Emma knew who she was talking about and chuckled.

Mary Margaret smiled too.

"Actually I wanted to talk about his mother."

Emma's smile faded. "Yeah?" She studied her trembling hand and balled it into fist as if it could free her from the feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

"Um…she's quite…well…pain in the ass." The teacher wasn't using words like that often as she could hear that in her voice.

Emma was glad to have something to catch on. "She is!" she blurted out. "But she keeps the town safe. Seriously MM, when was the last time we had a robbery here?"

"Um, yes. But…people don't like her, they're actually feared of her." Brunette was chewing on her thumb nail.

"Mmmm."

"I don't want to accuse her of anything…only sharing my opinion, well major opinion…and since I haven't seen you for some time…What you're gonna do about it?"

Emma let out a small laugh. "Mary Margaret, it's just two days!" She chuckled again, changing the topic.

"Emma, I don't have to remind you you're Mayor and it's your obligation towards citizens of Storybrooke." Mary Margaret answered in the teacher voice.

"I know, I know. But what can I do?" The panic was back.

"Talk to her maybe?"

Emma blew the air from her cheeks.

"Is that a problem?" Her friend sounded worried.

"No, sure not. I just…nothing…I'll see ya tonight, gotta go." And she hung up on the teacher rushly.

_What the hell is going on?"_

* * *

Sheriff didn't have much work lately. So she was deep in writing report about nothing. In the evening, stepping out of her car she spotted Mary Margaret walking home too. She decided to pretend disregard and watched her own hand locking the car door for too long.

"Good evening!" Mary Margaret called to her with bright smile.

Regina rolled her eyes. Rage filled her from top to bottom.

She looked up, hand still holding the key in lock, and could see the familiar neighbor. She didn't know how the teacher did it but she was sure her hair was short less than a minute ago. _And what is she wearing for god's sake?! _She stared at the woman standing before her without a blink.

"Are you ok, Regina?" Mary Margaret looked down at herself, expecting some stain on her sweater or something. "Is something wrong?"

Sheriff lowered her head and shook it. The teacher was back with her hideous clothes and short hair, reaching with her hand to touch Regina's arm.

"I'm fine!" Sheriff pushed the hand roughly away. "Goodbye, Miss Blanchard!" She pulled the key out and strode towards the door.

* * *

"Henry?"

He was lying on the couch, head on the pile of cushions, reading the old book.

She approached the couch and touched the boy's hair. "How was school?"

He finished the paragraph with wide eyes and then looked up at his mother. "Fine. We had that discussion about books! It was awesome! Miss Blanchard knows so much! She understands!" He rolled and climbed to his knees, watching his mother going to the 'kitchen'. He put his hands on the back of the couch, his head resting on them.

Regina already started preparation for making dinner. She hasn't looked at the boy; she didn't want to disappoint him. Because what she felt down on the street, whatever it was, it mixed with her own feelings. Or was it there before? She didn't like the teacher, that's true, but also the rage wasn't that unfamiliar. She shook the feeling off. Partially.

"I hope you behaved and haven't spoken too vigorously. It's important even for your classmates to understand, not only the teacher."

"Yeah, yeah." Henry rolled his eyes but didn't lose his good mood. "She likes fairytales too. And this book, mom, it's so cool! Do you wanna hear some stories?" He was halfway to take the book lying beside him on the couch.

"Henry, set the table for dinner, please. And go wash your hands before!" She sounded tired but left no space for any excuses. "Do you have your homework done?"

Henry stopped in his tracks. "Yeah, just…little problem with Maths?"

"We'll take a look at it after dinner, ok?" She offered him generous smile.

"'kay!" He shrugged and ran up the stairs to the bathroom.

They ate dinner in silence, then had some 'fun' with Maths.

Regina tried really hard, but it was much easier for her to explain bookkeeping to Mayor Swan than Maths to eleven years old. But Henry was a smart boy and finally they managed to find solution to the problem.

"Cocoa?" Regina asked him kindly; with underlying beg for understanding, forgiveness about her being so serious.

Henry beamed, throwing the stuff back to his bag. "Yep!"

After a while, they both ended on the couch reading their books. This was something they were used to do, habit from old times.

"Oh wow!"

Regina raised her eyes from the page. Then got back to it.

"Cool!"

She didn't bother to do it again.

"No!"

"Oh, ok! We can read it together!" She gave up at apparent attempts of her son to get her to read the book with him.

Henry chuckled and opened the book at first page.

"Once upon a time…" And so he went on and on excitedly.

It hit her unexpectedly. Sorrow. Rage.

She wrapped her arm around Henry's shoulder. He didn't stop, just settled there comfortably.

More and more words were spoken, more and more feelings filled Regina's chest. Her head almost exploded in pain.

The boy could sense something's not right with his mother. He looked at her scrutinizing.

She gave him a smile and motioned him to continue. He didn't immediately but after a while he decided to go on.

Regina closed her eyes, and when she opened them she was looking at the picture. The person, as Henry read, used to wear black leather clothes, with long coat over her shoulders. The Evil Queen, coming to give Snow White and her prince Charming a gift. She almost smiled at the sassy attitude of the Queen. But what she felt was much more overwhelming, her heart trying to escape her chest. She was sure Henry could feel her crazy heartbeat, but maybe for her own good, for sake of calming her down he continued reading, in any other case very calming stories

"_I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I'll do!" _

Regina snorted with the queen. Mentally. She stood up abruptly, startling the boy.

"Mom?"

"I think I'm going to bed."

Henry watched as his mother headed to the stairs and disappeared rounding the corner. In less than a minute he could hear water spraying from shower.

Knock! Knock! Knock! Tentative sound echoed through the apartment.

Henry remembered the tale of wolf and little goats. But he wasn't that defenseless. So he bravely swung the door open.

Emma was nervously pacing up left to right, right to left, mingling her hands.

"Emma?"

Emma stopped and her head snapped up, giving the child a small smile. "Hey, kid! Your mom's home?"

He nodded and let her in.

"How are ya, huh?" She asked when she ruffled his hair on her way past the threshold.

"Good," he shrugged, closing the door.

"Doesn't sound funny."

He shrugged again, avoiding her eyes.

"Hey kid, what's going on?" She bumped to his shoulder with her own, sitting beside him on the place his mother occupied before.

He studied his sneakers, shrugging again.

"Something with your mom? Is she ok?"

"Grumpy."

Emma smiled. "That possible?"

Henry glared at her.

"Ok, not funny. Ehm…actually, I'm here because of that."

Confusion appeared on his face.

"Henry! Who are you…" Regina was stepping, barefoot, down the stairs, the second part of the question dying in her throat. Her hand which was brushing her hair dry stopped in its movement, falling down beside her.

"Regina!" Emma shot up from the sofa.

"Miss Swan?" Regina said firmly.

"I…ehm…" Emma shoved her sweating hands to back pockets of her jeans. She waved with one of her hands at Regina awkwardly. "Hi. How's it going?"

Regina didn't answer but finished her way down the stairs, wet towel hanging from her hand, few inches above the floor. She raised one of her perfect dark eyebrows.

"Can I talk to you, for a minute?"

Henry took the book and headed to his mother. She leaned to him, cupping his cheek with her hand, putting a kiss on the top of his head, her eyes never leaving Emma's.

The boy was long time out of earshot when they finally moved. They jerked forward till they met in a bone crushing embrace, kissing wildly, passionately, tasting and biting each other's lips, hands roaming all over their bodies. The only witness was gathered on the floor where Regina let it fall from her hand.

The brunette pushed Emma away so suddenly and roughly she stumbled back and almost hit the kitchen counter with her back.

Regina's hands instinctively shot to her head as the sharp pain cut it in two.

"_You stupid, foolish girl!"- "Mother!" – "Daughter, you will find happiness."- "I'm sorry!" – "We are not afraid of you!"- "Take its heart!" _

"Nooo!" she groaned, almost screamed. The pictures and voices faded but didn't go away.

"R-Regina!" Emma was at her side in a blink of an eye. "Regina, what's wrong?" She was whispering. Maybe from shock, maybe for Henry not to hear them.

The older woman just shook her head, her eyes shut tightly closed.

"Regina?" Emma touched Regina's hand, bringing it down carefully, but then new rush of voices hit the brunette's head which almost brought her to knees.

Emma, fascinated by woman's strength, tried to catch Sheriff but she somehow managed to stand on her weak legs now.

Suddenly, everything vanished. All the voices, pictures, even the pain, just vanished. She exhaled and slowly rubbed her face, opening her eyes.

"You ok, Regina?"

"I'm fine, Miss Swan." Regina replied coldly, walking to sit on the couch, her head still spinning. "To what do I owe the…visit?" She didn't want to say 'pleasure'.

The blonde just gaped but then put her jaw back in place and joined Sheriff on the couch.

"Um…sorry, for that" She pointed absent mindedly to the place where they were standing before.

The brunette brushed it off with the wave of her hand.

Emma almost took the hand in hers again, to comfort stressed woman beside her. Sheriff looked at her quizzically but she caught a glimpse of fading emotions in brunette's face.

"You wanted to explain why are you in my apartment, talking to my son in the middle of the night." Regina helped Emma. She touched her temple, feeling extremely exhausted.

"It's only eight thirty….yes…I was worried, and so is he." That was pretty simple answer but she didn't know how to start. _How would you tell the person they should be nicer towards the others or you easily might lose your job?_

"Is something wrong?" It sounded convincing, as if Regina didn't really know what was it all about.

"That's what I'm asking, Regina."

Regina tsked and rolled her eyes. "Nothing is wrong. We are all marvelous, Miss Swan."

"Regina, I…I know it's not probably the best time…I don't know how to tell you…well…I got some complaints about you from few citizens."

The other woman glared at her, scar on her upper lip finally without a cover of make-up. Emma was very aware of that and couldn't take her eyes off of it.

"Excuse me!" Regina roared.

"…you're not quite nice to them, are you?" Mayor offered a weak smile.

"Well…tell Miss Blanchard then she shouldn't take everything as an offense."

Emma took a breath to answer but closed her mouth when Regina continues.

"And that if she's got a problem she rather tell me to my face!"

Mayor thought for a while. _But it wasn't just Mary Margaret, was it?_ She herself heard rumors about Sheriff. And she had her own experience.

"It's not only her who's been complaining. And look at Henry!"

"Ah, so now you know us that well to say my son is not OK! How dare you?!" She stood up. "If there is something I hate, Miss Swan, it's someone who's sticking their nose into someone else's business."

Emma sighed, trying to make Regina sit back down again. "Regina, I'm not saying I know you, well I don't know you at all and maybe you're doing a great job here but people need someone they can rely on and who they can trust. And they won't trust you if you…if…"

Regina didn't drop down on the couch, but paced the hardwood floor instead, her hands at her hips.

"If what? If I won't lick their asses off? No, thank you!"

Emma didn't remain on the couch too. She stood right in front of the other woman, forcing her to stop her pacing.

"My job is to protect them and their property and that's what I'm doing," Regina continued. They were looking each other in the eye.

"You are overprotective," murmured Emma more for herself but due to the small distance between them, Sheriff could hear it.

Regina gritted her teeth, mentally. Her jaw firmed for a while. On the outside, she gave Mayor Swan her no. 1 smile and slowly answered, "It's called mother instincts." She smiled even wider at Emma's absolutely clueless expression. She touched Emma's arm sympathetically. "You'll find out about that later." She walked Mayor to the door, opened it and pushed her out with smile still plastered on her face. "Goodbye, Miss Swan."

* * *

Mary Margaret was sipping hot tea but when she noticed state the blonde entered her flat in, she was already in the kitchen making cocoa for a patient. Emma dropped on a barstool at the counter.

"Here you go!" She put the cup in front of the woman and leaned against the counter with her arms. "How did it go?"

Emma looked at her incredulously. _Isn't it obvious? _"Disaster. Total disaster!" She shook her head, feeling sick. Just now she realized that also something else happened there. She probably got lost in thought, because Mary Margaret was now repeating her name over and over again.

"Ems, you're with me? On Earth?"

Emma smiled and nodded.

"What is it with you too, anyway?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I don't get it! How can she be so…!" Her hands flew to the air. "She's…more than pain in the ass!" Emma brushed her hand through her blond locks, pushing it back.  
Her friend offered her an 'I told you' look. "Okay, maybe talking to her wasn't the best idea."

"You don't say!"

"I know, my idea, my fault. But…we could try something else maybe?"

Emma's upper lip rose skeptically. "Like what? I'm not sending her to any course!"

The teacher rolled her eyes and almost slapped her forehead. "I didn't mean like that. Well…maybe a little bit."

"Mary Margaret, she doesn't need any course, she needs friends! But how can she keep any if she's behaving in that way? It's vicious circle!" The blonde groaned.

* * *

Someone knocked on the door. They didn't have that much visitors a year at their old place like here in a month.

She sung the door open and immediately wanted to slam them back to the face of the person standing at her threshold.

Mary Margaret had that smile from ear to ear on her face, holding a whole pie in her hands as a housewife from 50's. She offered Regina to take it. "Good morning, Regina!" She noticed as Regina was holding the pie stiffly. "A welcome gift! Since you didn't have any welcome party or anything, I thought it would be nice to do...something…"

Regina stared at her, pie in her hand, ready to smash_ Snow White's _face. _What?_

Awkward silence filled the hallway.

The teacher let out even more awkward laugh, which died down as soon as it started.

"Henry's doing very well at school. He's quite a smart boy!"

"Tell me something I don't know, Miss Blanchard."

Mary Margaret stood there, dumbfounded.

Regina handed her the pie back, and she took it, not understanding the other woman's actions. "I don't like plums." And she slammed the door shut as she originally planned.

* * *

Another lesson at Mayor's office was all business and Regina didn't allow more, no rest, no small talks.

"That would be it for today, Miss Swan."

"Thank you, Sheriff!" Emma was quite annoyed by her colleague.

"You're welcome!" Regina gathered her stuff and headed for the door. The dark office didn't offer much light and Emma switched off the last light before Regina opened the door to leave.

"You wanna go for dinner?" The blonde asked casually, taking the files and her briefcase.

Regina didn't answer, but her brain was working. Small voice in the back of her head told her to accept. And she did. "Sure."

They cruised the main street in silence. Regina was at the steering wheel of her Mercedes since she rejected to sit in Mayor's yellow bug.

"What's that?" She asked as she drove slowly past the big white house.

Emma shrugged. "Eh, just an empty house?"

Regina looked at her companion shortly. "I've noticed it few times before, always wondered who lived there. It doesn't seem abandoned."

"Yeah, it's for rent actually." Emma looked out the window on her side, falling to silence again.

They spoke again, when Regina asked for directions. Emma lead her to small fast food at further part of Storybrooke.

"Seriously, Miss Swan? This is your idea of dinner?" Regina didn't even stop the car, tires squeaked as she turned the steering wheel, directing the car back. "How about we cook some real dinner?"

That question really surprised Emma. She didn't say anything and just let Regina drive them to her apartment. They climbed the stairs and on the landing where Regina was looking for her keys Emma asked nervously, "So, your place or mine?"

Regina stopped rummaging through her bag and shot Emma one of her many glares. "You couldn't ask when we were in the car, could you!" She sounded really frustrated, but still had some kindness.

"Ehm…I don't know if you've noticed, but…I've always lived here." Emma pointed behind her back at the green door of the apartment of her teacher neighbor.

Regina almost let the bag hit the floor. "You live in there?"

Emma shoved her hand to the pocket of her pants (one of very few days she was wearing them). She nodded. "I do. Is that a problem?"

"I think we should leave the dinner to another day."

Emma didn't want to, but she understood. She noticed how those two were at blades. And she didn't dare to ask Regina for having dinner at her place.

They could hear laughter from Emma's apartment and their faces scrunched in attempts to recognize those voices. They stiffened when it finally came to that.

Emma knew what was coming and stepped in Regina's way before she could storm to the flat and make a scene. She shook her head no and indicated the other woman she'll do it.

She was holding Regina's gaze then turned on her heel and opened the door to the apartment, leaving it agape.

"Emma!"

"Hey, guys, what's going on here?" She beamed. She leaned to Henry and whispered, "Your mom's waiting for you, kid."

He shot to the door and waved his goodnight.

"Hey mom!"

* * *

Another night of sweat bath. Regina didn't have patience with that. She so wanted to get rid of those feelings! It wasn't her. It wasn't.

She walked the deserted town, watching patterns of light from streetlights on soaked sidewalk. She wasn't heading anywhere in particular, or so she thought. As she found herself standing on the front porch of the house. Something was calling for her; the house was calling for her. It wasn't a voiced called, not even physical, if we can call it that. It was a feeling, emotion. She put a foot on the first step, then the other. She didn't want to come in and she did. It was strange.

She was sure the door was locked. If it's for rent and not really empty it should be locked. She tried the door and checked up. It was as she thought. Regina sighed. _What am I doing here?_ She turned on her heel and hurried back to the street, arms crossed at her chest, her coat not enough to protect her from coldness.

But she made her decision already.

**Thanks for reading! Hoping to get some feedback. Wish you a beautiful day! **


	5. Chapter 5

**So...thanks for reviews and here you go with double lenght! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Regina made an appointment with realtor who was responsible for the empty house on Main Street. She didn't have to wait longer than five minutes before the dark pre-owned car (realties are not probably sold as hot cakes) with Maine license plate. Every single car head Maine license plate. She never seen any other. Who would come here, anyway? _Just someone like us_.

She smiled and shook hands with small, slightly pudgy woman, which stepped to her briskly.

"It's nice to meet you, Sheriff Mills!"

"Pleasure's all mine."

"Shall we?" The woman was wearing a little ridiculous, as if oversized skirt suit. She ushered Regina through the forged wicket, along the path to the front door. She unlocked it and what Regina could see was so overwhelming that it made her weak in knees. As if she walked into her dreams.

"It seems you like it." Realtor smiled at her happily.

The nice lady appealed to Regina. Her eyes were honest and unobtrusive.

She nodded and penetrated deeper to all nooks of the house, admiring every detail. She could hardly wait to see what's upstairs. The realtor could see her excitement and didn't waste her time.

Back outside, there was no need to ask the question. The woman knew Regina would move to the house right away, the idea reflected on her face was more than apparent.

Only one thing wasn't that clear to Sheriff. "It's not that usual to offer a house through real estate agency. Owner doesn't live near?"

"I don't understand. Oh, you're joking!" Realtor laughed shortly.

But Regina didn't. Her expression didn't resemble laughter at all.

Woman fell to silence and nervously adjusted her jacket. "This house always belonged to the family of Madame Mayor."

Regina blinked. She was a little bit sorry, that Mayor didn't tell her about it but giving it a second thought she understood. After all, Mayor had no reason to tell her. The brunette thought that if love at first sight exists, this was it, the house was perfect. Looks like that even the perfect Emma Swan has got her secrets.

* * *

"Where are we going, mom?" Henry queried her.

Regina smiled mysteriously. "Surprise."

Henry wasn't sure if he should be excited or worried. His mother was quite unpredictable lately.

In a few minutes they were eventually standing in front of the great, rather classy house, side to side, Regina's arm around her son's shoulders.

"So…what do you say?"

Henry was unable to word. It wasn't that clear to him what they are doing there.

"Would you like it here?"

He eyed the house, then his mother, then the house again.

"Come!" There was something in her voice that didn't appear that often. Joy. Happiness.

She opened the door and watched as her son entered their new palace, and could say he was as stunned as she was.

"Wooow!"

"Will this be a good home for us?" It was obvious but she had to tell her son anyway.

"Cool, mom! It's fabulous!" He threw himself to her arms and they turned on the spot with laugh.

"We will move in here as soon as it gets."

* * *

Evening passed fast as they packed some of their stuff. They didn't have much to pack but certainly they had more things than when they came here.

Regina didn't want to stay alone, but didn't want her son to waste any minute of his sleep so she send him to bed at usual time. Not that she was afraid of being alone, or was she? She didn't know.

_Will it come back? - If yes, I'll deal with it! _ But what was it exactly?

For a while she wandered through the apartment, not knowing what to do. From time to time she touched something, then realized she's not in mood and put it back to its place. She had to occupy herself with something, something other than books. She embraced herself, thinking to go out. Finally she took coat from the rack and walked to the night again.

She planned to go to Granny's. She liked the place. It was calming somehow, despite occasional glares from the people.

She got her usual free cup of coffee and watched last few people from a corner booth. She spent there more than half an hour but still she felt uneasy. She went out and cold air with shower of rain was so relaxing, so merciful to her. Smile appeared on her face. Sheriff always liked these night walks, but in this town she more than needed it.

Her good mood faded with ring of her cell phone.

"Sheriff Mills."

"Sheriff…thank god!" The upset voice exclaimed.

Regina listened. "I'll be right there!" She was sure she'll tire herself out today.

She arrived to the crime scene in twenty minutes. There was a woman waiting for her outside.

"Thank you for coming, Sheriff."

"I was in a neighborhood," Regina said, all business.

The woman was obviously crying, but now she was relatively calm. She led Regina to house which was quite a mess inside.

Regina carefully stepped over two empty, stack drawers on the floor, avoiding ripped papers there. Small lamps didn't offer much light but she didn't need it, since the broken back door window was visible across the room.

The notebook Sheriff always brought with herself was already in her hand with pen ready to record all the important information. "Your name?" She turned to the woman standing in the doorway.

"Matilde, Matilde Cherve."

Regina raised an eyebrow. Really unusual name. But wrote it down not asking the woman to spell it out. She didn't ask what happened either.

"Is something missing?"

The woman put handkerchief back to cover her mouth, but she gulped down the sob, and put the hand back from her face. "Some jewelry and…my herbarium." Her lips quivered.

Sheriff was walking through the mess, looking closely to some pieces but she straightened and the woman had her full attention now. "Excuse me?" She approached the woman, thinking she heard wrong. "Can you repeat that, Mrs. Chevre?"

"Jewelry and my herbarium." The woman's eyes were full of tears, her voice shaking.

"Your herbarium?" Regina couldn't believe her ears, she watched the woman for any sign of lie because the answer was too absurd. But she wrote it down anyway, keeping eyes on the woman. "Is there a reason someone could do that?"

Matilde shook her head.

"Was something special about the book?" Regina looked around at the mess and broken glass of the open door.

The crying woman shook her head again. "It was mine` I had all herbs and plants I found registered there. It's only hobby."

"So you know lot about herbs."

Matilde nodded this time.

Regina wrote down the last thing and closed notebook, putting it back to the inside pocket of her coat. "Thank you Mrs. Cherve."

"Will you find it? Will you find my herbarium?" She grabbed Regina's arm on her way out of the house and made her look at her.  
Regina put her hand over the woman's and gently pushed it away indicating she's not ok with someone touching her like that. "I'll see what I can do."

The woman nodded and took a step back.

"Please, sheriff!"

She didn't walk Regina to the door. And brunette was glad for it.

Sheriff was quite oblivious to everything as she walked back to her apartment and after a shower fell to bed, thinking about her new case.

_Why would anyone steal a herbarium for god's sake? The woman wasn't that upset about her jewelry, she was talking about her book all the time. Did she have something hidden inside? Did she put something there that was so precious it was worth to steal it? And if it was so precious how could anyone know about that. She probably didn't tell everyone what she's got and where she keeps it so it had to be someone she trusts. Or was it something that could maybe poison someone? There could be some poisonous plants. _Since library was closed for god knows how long and she hasn't seen any bookstore in Storybrooke which's funny due to the town's name. _And why not to 'visit' the expert. But why would anyone do that in the town like this? Everyone knows everyone else! And murder is not a way people solve their problems here. Or the woman tried to just distract her attention from the jewelry but again, why would she do that? Did she plan on the robbery in her house, wanting some insurance money? Maybe… _All those musings didn't bring many answers but sucked last fibers of energy from her, so she fell asleep.

* * *

_She entered the room, crying. _

_The boy hasn't realized what state his mother was in. Just found something strange about her behavior. _

_She couldn't breathe, grabbed the back of the chair, her stomach flipped at the picture in her head, she almost threw up diner they had a while ago. _

_Regina looked at her son and tears filled her eyes. She put a hand to her mouth to prevent the coming. "I can't." She shook her head. For a second she closed her eyes, still shaking her head. "I can't." She shot another worried look towards Henry. She didn't want to. She tried her best not to upset him, not to scary him. But she needed something, someone to keep her sane, and looking at her son was the best medicine. _

"_Mom?" _

_It blurted out of her even if she didn't want to tell him. "He, he has got a cut on his arm. It's…" She turned from her son. After few seconds she grabbed cell phone from the table and hit the speed dial. "H-hey…" She said with trembling voice. "Can you please come and watch over Henry? I gotta go to emergency." The person didn't ask much about the situation and promised to come as soon as she could._

"_Thank you." She put the phone to her pocket and returned to the hallway. Her friend arrived in a few minutes and she just thanked her and hurried to the bathroom. In the doorway she had to breathe in deeply but couldn't because of the terrible smell again. She looked at the man at the basin, and her eyes automatically wandered to the cut on the inside of his elbow. The cut looked deep, but there wasn't much blood. However big stripe of his skin, yes stripe, was gathered at one place, showing meat and vein. She suppressed another urge to vomit and stepped to him, helping him to wash it a little bit. Sleeve of his shirt was cut to shreds too. _

"_What happened? How did you manage to get a cut like that?"_

_He didn't answer. Stubbornly mute, barely standing on his legs. _

"_Ellie!"She called for her friend. "Ellie, can you give me clean towel from the drawer!" _

_The redhead rushed to the bathroom with towel handing it to Regina, who wrapped it around the wound. _

"_Hold it." She ordered to her partner. "Hold it. Where are your papers?" _

_He looked at her with absent look, or stubborn. Typical. "I want to help you. Where are your papers?" She was so worried and furious at a same time. _

"_In…ze car." _

_Ellie didn't need more words when Regina looked at her. She went to find them. _

"_We'll go with my car. It's much more comfortable so you won't get more hurt I hope." _

_She motioned him to go with her, hanging her arm to his unwounded one trying to get him downstairs and then outside. He hasn't said a word, she didn't know if from the alcoholic intoxication or pain or bleeding made him so dumb. But where did he cut himself? She couldn't see any blood on their way to the car. Ellie was waiting for them with papers, she helped Regina to put him on the passenger seat and fasten his seatbelt. _

"_Good luck!" _

_They started towards the emergency. _

…

_When they returned, he just sat in the living room, big bulky bandages on his arm, staring to nowhere. _

"_Why aren't you going to sleep?" She asked him. _

_He didn't answer just made a disgusted grimace. _

_She put two small bottles of vodka on the table, not mentioning them. _

"_Why did you bring them here?" He asked but she had to think for a while to recognize what he said. _

"_You don't have enough. You're not getting them if you think that."_

"_Did they give it to you or me?" He was very angry, every part of her voice sounded with fury. _

"_You won't be drinking those!" She wasn't yelling, just warning him. _

_He stood up and headed to the door. _

"_Where the hell are you going?"_

"_To smoke." _

"_Are you crazy? Down to the garage again?" _

"_Yes."_

"_Why don't you go to sleep?"_

_He waved his healthy dirty hand down to say he doesn't care about her opinion. _

_He returned in a while, she didn't know but what miracle. Finally he went to bed and she turned off the lamp on a bedside table, closing the door silently. _

_Ellie was waiting for her on the sofa, bottle of wine on the table, two glasses already filled.  
"I can't, Ellie." _

"_This will help." And she handed her the glass._

_Brunette wasn't sure if she wanted to get to near the alcohol. But somehow the injury worried her more than that. _

_Ellie stayed up with her most of the night. It was already dawn when she left. Regina didn't go to bed, she didn't have strength to go there and lay down beside him. _

* * *

It was more than a week and there still wasn't any trace of the burglar. That wasn't the only problem. Now she had more and more of the citizens glaring at her or not even talking to her anymore. At first, she didn't care about it, and didn't try to find out why. But it made her uncomfortable a little bit now.

Mayor Swan was waiting in her office for more than an hour. Sheriff was late again. Regina apologized when for that when she finally arrived.

"It's ok." To be honest, Mayor had a little hope the lesson's cancelled.

Regina shook off her coat, putting it on the rake.

"Still no evidence?"

"No." Regina rubbed her face.

Just now Emma noticed dark circles under Sheriff's eyes. "I can help you with the case if you want, Regina," Mayor offered.

"No. I'll manage. Just take care of the town."

"This is taking care of the town, don't you think?"

"It's my job, Miss Swan."

They fell to silence.

"Wanted to talk to you about the rent?" One awkward topic after another.

"Ah! Living in your house. I forgot about that." Regina said sarcastically, but she didn't really mean it. It was usual reaction.

"Yes, um…I wanted to tell you, that I don't want much for it. Just a symbolic price."

Regina looked at her. "I do not need charity, Miss Swan. I can pay my bills."

"I'm just saying it's not a problem."

"I can't really see any problem with my payments."

"Ok." That didn't go as she planned.

Silence again.

None of them started about the lesson.

"A cup of coffee?" Emma asked hopefully.

Regina nodded. "That would be nice." Corners of Sheriff's lips finally lifted.

"How's Henry?" She poured her coffee to a big mug.

"Fine. He loves his new home."

Emma chuckled. "So do you."

Regina looked at her over the rim of the mug. There was a sparkle in her eyes. "I do, Madame Mayor. Actually, I wonder, how does it that you don't live in the house?"

Emma put her mug on the coffee table and slid off her shoes, putting her legs up under herself. She shrugged. "It's too big for one person. I don't know what I would do with so much space."

"Mhm," Regina nodded. "And no one else lived there?"

"No…just my parents."

"They moved abroad?"

Emma shook her head, studying her hands. "They're gone."

"I'm sorry for that," Regina said sympathetically.  
"No need to be. It was a long time ago."

"But it still hurts." The older woman knew what Mayor was going through. Partly. She never knew her parents. When she woke up in a hospital, the only thing she had was loads of money on her bank account, luxurious apartment and no memories.

"I don't remember them much. I grew up here but then they left and…" She couldn't say those words. "Well, good people here took care of me."

Regina nodded again, sipping her coffee. Also barefoot she put her feet on the table, moaning in relief.

Emma laughed shortly. "Guess that hurts." She flicked her head towards Regina's shoes.

Sheriff smiled lazily at the blonde. "Not that much. I think I got used to it."

They took a ride home in Regina's car. She dropped Mayor at her apartment and then headed home.

* * *

Colorful leaves of Storybrooke trees were flying in the air in all directions as the crazy wind was blowing. Although it was a sunny day.

Regina was in the garden when she heard footsteps hurrying down the path.

"Henry?"

His head appeared from around the corner. "Yep?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna see Emma!" He informed her excitedly.

"NO! Back to the tower!" Regina exclaimed furiously.

Henry stood there dumbfounded, scared expression on his face.

"I mean, yes, sure, have fun!"

He didn't move for a while but then ran away.

The brunette stuck the trowel to the damp soil and rubbed her nose with the back of her hand. Did she really say those words?

* * *

"Hahahaha!" Emma head tears in her eyes from laughter.

"Seems to be a great party going on here." Ruby commented as she stopped by their table.

Emma wiped the tear from her eyes. "Yep, you would really fit within the definition."

"What definition." Curious waitress sat across them in the booth.

Henry showed her the book with the picture of Red Riding Hood. Ruby burst to laughter as well.

"So a Red Riding Hood, huh?" Not that she didn't like the idea.

"Yep. You got Granny, and diner which represents food Red Riding Hood had for her Granny…"

"…and have you ever heard your name?" Emma finished for him.

"Ah, you got me! I am the Red Riding Hood! You detected me!" She raised her hands as if giving up to police. "I bet you can't find more characters here!"

Emma and Henry exchanged looks accepting the challenge. Easy enough. Henry read half of the book already and had those characters sealed in his mind.

"We got Granny too," reported Emma.

"You don't say!" Ruby's jaw hit the table in mock surprise.

"Yep." Emma had a victorious grimace on her face.

"And who are you?"

"Well…" The look on her face faded. She frowned. "Henry?" She elbowed him.

"I think…you could be…" He turned one page after another, searching for the passage Emma was in. He found what he was looking for and pointed to the pic. "Emma, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming." He beamed.

Emma's face expressed even more satisfaction then before. She looked at Ruby, crossing her arms at her chest, lifting her chin. "You see, I'm of royal blood!"

"Yeah and twenty years younger," Henry deadpanned.

Mayor's smile was again replaced with frown. She wrested the book from his hands to ascertain the truth.

Ruby and Henry were rolling from laugh. Emma slammed the book shut and pushed it further on the table. "Alright alright, grandma!" But she couldn't stay serious for long too.

"What about Miss Blanchard?" Emma drew the attention from herself.

"Don 't know yet."

Emma nudged him. "Oh come on! I'm sure you got something for her there!"

He gave it a serious thought.

"Ok, it's a hard one." The blonde stated.

"And your mom? Don't say you didn't find her in the book!"

Henry shrugged, lowering his eyes.

"Ruby Lucas!" Granny called for the waitress.

"Yeah, yeah!" She unwillingly got up from the booth, waving goodbye to them.

Emma eyed the boy and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, we'll figure out who's who!" And gave him a reassuring smile.

* * *

Day after day, night after night Sheriff wasn't visiting Mayor's office for lessons anymore. They used to just sit, drink coffee or wine and talk, relax. Emma was glad to get to know the dark haired woman. Well, they haven't talked about any 'secrets' of their lives but small talks are sometimes better than some deeper conversations. Regina must've admitted that was true.

She loved to talk freely about everyday stuff, about her son, who seemed to like the Mayor too. Regina probably was hard to talk to, but that didn't mean she doesn't like anyone. And she happened to like the blond woman, who complained about her roommate sometimes, about her hangovers and cheered about the night at club, trying to get Regina go with her and few others some time. But Regina rejected all those invitations. It wasn't really her cup of tea.

Sometimes they even walked each other home. And that was it. They didn't talk about those few moments they had, not at all. That was taboo.

Storybrooke's citizens noticed something going on between their Mayor and Sheriff. From nights it turned to even day meetings, day walks. Sometimes all three of them had lunch together or went for an ice cream, and had nice time together. However as it is believed, nothing lasts forever. People in town started to whisper around, rumors were wandering from corner to corner, from person to person and everyone ended up thinking they know what's really going on there.

But Emma and Regina were quite oblivious to it. Of course they were targets of some glares and contemptuous notes, especially the older woman. It was the usual how people talked to Sheriff. Or at least Regina let Emma think that, while her brain was working more than hundred percent, trying to find out what's happening. She felt increasing tension in town. Actually she felt the atmosphere so thick she couldn't breathe sometimes. That was inside of her, on the outside she smiled and joked, and was her usual. Not too cold, not offending anyone, only not wasting breath for not necessary words. Life in this town was strange, people were strange.

Finally, after more than month of achieving nothing, Regina got some evidence on the burglar. Well, evidence, more of a trail but still better than nothing. She got a call from a person about his dog.

"Well, Miss Swan, I have to go," she said to her companion as she put her cell phone back on her belt. She didn't say it aloud but there was something wrong with the night. Not that she didn't enjoy time spend with Mayor, though the wind was blowing strangely bringing silence with him.

Just when Emma wanted to say her goodbye, Sheriff's phone went on again. Regina motioned Emma to wait for a second.

"I told you I'll be there in a minute. – Oh! Ok. – So you're trying to tell me you found something at the Toll Bridge?" _What were you doing there anyway? _"I'll be right there, don't do anything!" She hung up and looked at Emma.

The blonde winked at her. "Too much work?"  
Regina nodded and tried to say goodbye as fast as she could without having Mayor thinking she's running from her. "I'll see you later, Miss Swan."

Emma laughed and grabbed Regina's elbow. "Regina, calm down! What really and I mean really serious ever happened in this town? You can go to your first call and I'll go to the other, huh?"

Regina liked to do her job alone, and anyway, she thought to solve the problem with dog super fast and then go to the Toll bridge.

"Take my car." She handed keys from police cruiser to Emma. "I'm not going far, and I can take my car on the way."

"Okay. See you at the bridge."

They parted ways, everyone going for their tasks.

….

Another crying citizen. The man seemed to be pregnant with beer barrel. Or so Regina thought of the large rounded guy. They were standing on the front porch of his small house, leaning over the dog lying on the perfect cut grass.

"Who could…do something like that!?" He was so loud with his cry that she was sure he'll wake up all his neighbors. She could imagine him telling everyone who's willing to listen about his sorrow, about his loss.

Regina squatted down next to the dog. She didn't touch him but there was some foam around his muzzle.

Sheriff already knew name of the man so she asked other usual questions. "How old was he?"

"Not that old!" He cried even louder, streams of tears never stopping.

Regina stayed cold. "Did you give him something you shouldn't? Something to eat, different from usual?"

"No, I…I know how to take care of my dog!"

"Is there something left from what he eaten for the last time?" She looked at the guy. Sheriff remembered having some trouble with him at groceries.

He nodded shakily. "I…I guess s-s-o." He led her closer to the house where there was a dog kennel and bowl with half eaten dog food in it.

Regina squatted down again, pointing at the bowl with her small flashlight. The food looked like any other. She leaned closer, hovered over it and inhaled. She started to cough and almost fell backwards. Jumping to her feet she let the cough to die. She needed a drink of water, but didn't want to ask for it from the man. She pulled small plastic evidence sacks from her coat pocket and put few samples inside. She didn't have the best of modern technologies on the station but she was sure microscope will do. She wasn't that bad at recognizing herbs too.

"I'll call the animal shelter to take care of him," she informed the owner.

He looked at her dumbfounded, even forgetting to cry. "Wh-what…"

"They need to check him for poisons and do the autopsy probably."

"No!"

Fortunately she had number of the shelter. Not directly on the vet who was working there but some assistant, Mr. Nolan. As she hit the last key on the phone, chill ran through her as if death jumped over her. _Emma, _was the word that resonated in her mind. She gazed absently. Just the sharp ring of her cell woke her up.

"Sheriff Mills!"

"Regina!"

Sheriff recognized the voice immediately. That high pitched tone always with subtle hint of sentiment. "Yes, Miss Blanchard?"

"R-regina! Emma, we…she…"  
"Miss Blanchard?" Regina panicked. Her eyes darting to all directions.

"Sheriff?" It was the man who called before.

_Is this some kind of joke? _

"Sheriff, there's been an accident. We're taking Emma to hospital!"

She was deaf, deaf to everything else. Running to the curb where her car was parked oblivious to the man who called after her, pointing hopelessly at his dog while waving at the car already leaving the spot.

She didn't care about traffic signs. She had to get to hospital as soon as she could. "Come on…come on!" Her German guy gave her his best and she ran out of him like bat out of the hell.

_This is your fault. You shouldn't have let her to do your job. _

Only nurse stopped her before the door. "Miss, you can't go there!"

Regina flicked a furious glare at her but stood still as a guardian statue, with strict expression.

Just then brunette spotted other too people pacing standing in the hallway, apparently upset.

Bad feeling in her stomach intensified as she watched the pair opposite.

"Regina, what were you thinking?"

She blinked, surprised at the woman. "Excuse me?"

"Why was Emma in the car?"

The man put his hands on Mary Margaret's shoulders, in attempt to calm her down a little.

"You had a call from David….so why was Emma in the car?"

"That is none of your business, Miss Blanchard!" She had some other name for the woman.

"It is my business, she's my friend!"

"Ladies, if you won't quite down, I'll have to call the security."

Regina didn't bother to look at the nurse. "I am Sheriff of this town!"

"It's your fault! I've tried, I've really tried to be nice to you but you are the poorest person in this world!"

Regina approached Mary Margaret with dangerously firm steps and really crazy spark in her dark eyes. She pointed her index finger to the other woman's chest. "You know nothing about me, you…Any more accusations and you'll end up in a cell for offending a public officer."

The man spoke for the first time, stepping slightly in front of the teacher protectively. "She was driving your patrol car, which you are responsible for." He said calmly.

She knew that very well. But image of admitting anything in presence of Mary Margaret was so humiliating she wasn't ready to do that. She rubbed her forehead with hear sweated palm, pacing the hallway.

"What happened there?"

"David and I…" They looked at each other. Sometimes even Mary Margaret wished she wouldn't talk so much. "We were near the bridge when David found it and then we heard engine of the car so we climbed up to let you know where we are…."  
"…one of her tires slipped at the damp soil, she was driving too fast," he continued. Regina was shifting eyes from one to the other. "Side of the car hit the railing, flew to the air and rolled few times. She was lucky not to end up in the water." David's voice had some really calming element which was making it really pleasant in the situation. Or for the short haired woman it was. In this situation Regina found it disgusting. She wouldn't under some other circumstances. But now it made her sick in her stomach. If it was possible to feel sicker.

Those few hours of waiting felt like days.

'_No….mother!' _If the feeling before was sickness, she didn't know how to name the feeling now. She dropped on the hard grey chair. Her head was in two.

Doctor appeared in the door. "Sheriff?"

She shot to her feet. "How is she?"

Dr. Whale, as she read on his nametag, had an unreadable look in his eyes. "She'll need few weeks of recovery but she'll be alright."

"When can I take her home?" Mary Margaret had to intervene.

Regina's 'You are not taking her anywhere!' mixed with Dr. Whale's 'In a week I guess'.

Confusion took of all of them. "Regina?"

"Thank you for cooperation, Miss Blanchard." She offered the teacher one of her most stern looks, daggers darting from her eyes.

"I am not afraid of you and I'm not leaving the spot." She looked stubbornly, almost tapped her foot on the place, emphasizing the point.

"As you wish, dear," Regina said with a kind smile. She turned to Dr. Whale, "Can I see her?"

Mary Margaret took a breath to oppose.

_You curse yourself because it didn't come to your mind first? _ Regina enjoyed her victory.

Dr. Whale nodded. "Only few minutes, Sheriff." She followed him to Mayor's room and left them alone.

The room wasn't as scary as she imagined, there weren't so many machines. Well, Emma wasn't in coma after all, was she? She was just sleeping, her face all scratched, her hands playing with all shades of blue, with addition of some more scratches. The same case was Emma's chest or as far as Regina could see. She didn't want to explore. Or better said, didn't try, saving the Mayor's dignity.

She stepped closer to bed and brushed strand of blonde hair from the woman's face, putting it behind her ear. It was a gesture of mother.

Mayor looked so peaceful, sleeping soundly, her chest rising and falling. Regina caressed her cheek, just then she realized what she's actually doing and mentally kicked herself.

First she was glad to win over the teacher but now she didn't know what she was doing here. So she gave Emma last look, but murmured, "I'll be back later."

* * *

Once outside the room she ignored Mary Margaret trying to get her to talk. Instead she called Henry she'll be late again. But the teacher's voice was still biting her back so she swung around and yelled at her frustrated, "_I will destroy you!_" That wasn't really what she wanted to say, was it? Again they were both gazing at each other; their jaws hit the floor.  
Embarrassed Regina just turned around and hurried out the building to her car, where she was sitting for a while, breathing deeply, clenching the steering wheel. _Where did that come from? What have you been thinking, threatening her? And in public! _

Mary Margaret had no words. But she drew a thick line behind her attempts to be friends or at least to be at some bearable level with the woman. Regina Mills was not worth it anymore.

* * *

Next day, one of municipal councilors paid her a visit at station. That didn't look good.

"Jerry Thompson called us to officially complain about you, Sheriff." The bald man raised his finger warningly. "And it wasn't the first time we had a problem with him, was it?"

Regina wanted to roll her eyes but she restrained it.

"There was more serious case."

Councilor smiled snidely. "Maybe you should get a deputy. Careful, Sheriff! One more complaint and there will be consequences." He was already halfway to hallway. At last second he looked back at her. "Unless you would like to join higher society."

"Are you trying to bribe police officer?"

"We all know you got that job due to Mayor's 'pure heart'." And he was gone.

Regina hit the desk with her fist. _Fuck! _It hurt and her knuckles went red but didn't swell.

At lunchtime she popped to school to take Henry. They collected some lunch at Granny's and hurried to the hospital.

They moved Emma to another room where she could have more visitors and wasn't at that sharp watch as she wasn't critical case anymore.

Henry entered first, Regina right after him, beaming at the blonde, who was disturbed from looking out the window at clear blue sky.

"Hey…" she rasped and cleared her throat.

"Easy dear." Regina put a hand on her shoulder and handed her a glass of water. Actually, she herself put the glass to Mayor's lips.

Emma looked at her gratefully. "Thanks. So…what's up?"

"We brought you some lunch." Henry opened the sack already.

"As we know your eating habits, we thought that hospital food might be quite a shock for your organism," Regina added.

Emma smiled. "Aw, thanks, I'm starving. Smells nice." She eyed the paper bags curiously.

"Mmm."

Henry noticed Emma's expression. "What is it?"

"Uh, maybe I'll need a little help. I mean…"

Henry giggled. "I can feed you."

Regina let Henry and Emma eat while moving stealthily around the room, adjusting every detail, controlling everything how it's supposed to be.

"Come here, Regina. There's no one behind the curtain who would attempt to kill me."

It hurt to speak, but Emma learned some tricks from Regina how to hide something like that behind the mask. She held on Emma's look. Finally she sat down on the chair next to bed, catching playfully her son's leg, which was hanging loosely over the edge of the bed. He giggled even more and didn't aim well with the fork so the food ended on Emma's cheek.

They all laughed, but Regina could see energy escaping Emma's body fast.

"Ok, that's it. Patient needs to rest. Take your jacket, Henry."

The boy did as he was ordered. Ready to go back to school. Regina stood up from her seat and adjusted collar of his jacket. "There."

He hugged Emma carefully for the last time and headed out the door, saying his goodbye.

"Wait for me, Henry!" Regina called after him.

She turned to Mayor who already had heavy lidded eyes but tried to stay awake. "What did you find?"

Sheriff was puzzled, looking at the blonde quizzically.

"At the Toll bridge."

_How can she think about that? _"Well, nothing. When I got a call about you, Miss Swan, you were the…most critical case." _The most important case_, she wanted to say.

"You know what I think?"

Brunette shook her head. But she didn't like the idea already, whatever it was.

"You should take a deputy."

_Here we go! _She didn't tell her about the councilor suggesting the same thing. "I don't think so, Miss Swan."

"Regina, you are now in charge, I can't do much like this. Take David."

Regina raised her perfect eyebrow. "David who?" Ok so the idea probably wasn't that bad.

"David…Nolan." She coughed again. It hurt.

"Does everyone in this town do what you want them to, Madam Mayor?"

Emma smiled.

"I thought he's got a job."

"He's one of the good guys. Trustworthy, with respect amongst the people. Not that I think you don't have it. But …he'd be a great help." It was too much talking for one day.

"I'll think about it. Goodbye."

"See you, Regina."

**Thanks for reading. I hope it wasn't that bad. I'm waiting for your opinion. It's a big help. **


End file.
